PAW
by kjtc28
Summary: Mimi Blunt has just moved to La Push and need a friend more than ever! Can see find a friend in Jacob Black.


**Hey! I am really tiered of all my other stories and REALLY wanted to start a new one! Please read, enjoy and REVIEW! This story is about Jacob, He never imprinted on Renesmee but he is still friends with Bella. He still hasn't imprinted. YET. I really hope you love my story! Sadly I do not own anything to do with twilight apart from some characters I have made up my self!**

My life was good! No, my life was perfect but then my mum thought it would be good to move! Where would you rather life? Sunny, hot and beautiful L.A or rainy, dull and CRAP! La push, (Never heard of it? Nor have I!)

I s was packing up all my stuff! My pink clothes my pink pillow my pink... Yes I like pink but why not? I looked at my self in the mirror; my black hair was now down to my chest, I was wearing my favour Pink dress with some Pink flat shoes. My nails where perfectly done! (I looked up La push online and it didn't even have a hairdresser!)

I looked around my room for the last time, it was dull and empty, it mad me sad to see it like this so I shut the door quickly, with my last box of stuff in one hand and my mobile in one I walked outside to see my 5 best friends stud outside with banners that said 'we love you' I started to cry! I didn't want to leave! I want my friends!

I dropped my box and my phone and ran to them, we all had one last group hug and promised to call each other every night and that every holiday we would see each other and told each other how much this sucked!

In the end I started to scream at my mum and told her to 'piss of I am not going anywhere you crazy bitch!' she looked at me and then I knew what was coming, I took of into a Fast run, I looked behind me and as if on cue my 3 older brothers where there, (Luke, Harry and Tom where Very strong and fast and me being the youngest they also had the power to drag me around!) they caught up and draped me back to the car.

My dad held the door open and my brothers pushed me in! Once we where all in I heard the lock on the door and that's when I kicked off, I screamed and cried and begged everyone to let me out, my mum was crying as she told me to calm down. My dad just pretended that I wasn't there. Tom was texting someone, Harry was looking out the window and Luke (I am closest to Luke) He pulled me into a warm hug, I hit and slapped him but he just sat there and took it!

About 3 hours later I calmed down and was even playing a game with Luke and mum, I won (I think they just let me win because they felt bad.) But I still felt good that I did.

About 1 hour after that we where all having a family sing song and it was my turn to pick the song I chose 'I will try and fix you by cold play' and had a good cry to that!

About 7 hours after we set of my dad pulled up to a house, this house was green and had a red door with 2 big windows and 8 little ones, as much as I wanted this house to be crap I had to say It looked perfect.

Luke helped me out of the car and put his arms around me as we walked into the house. After that everything was a blur me and tom had a fight over a room, I won! We started to unpack and paint rooms, the bed and a thing where getting dropped of tomorrow, my once blue room was now... you guest... PINK!

That night me and Luke got some pizzas from the freezer and cooked them, and then we went to his room because he has got his TV set up, we watched panic room and the first season of the it crowd, after that I feel asleep.

The next day I woke up to my mum screaming 'Mimi! Get up and get dressed!' I shot up and ran back to my room to get dressed into some tight jeans and a tight crop top with bright pink shoes. I brushed my hair and teeth and put on my make up. I was ready to go!

I ran down stairs to see my 3 brothers eating a full English breakfast. All my joins hurt when I moved over to them; Luke knew this and pulled me over to him.

"You need to see a doctor." Luke whispered in my ear, no one else knew about my pains, Weakness, paleness; fever and flu-like symptoms, I didn't know what it could be but I hoped it would pass.

"No!" I whispered back.

"Why?" He asked.

"I am scared." I said back.

"How about if I come with you?" I nodded. "Ok then, let's go!" He said and pulled me up.

"Now?" I asked shocked.

"Yep!" and then we where out the door.

The doctor took some blood and told me he would call us in 3-5 hours. So I and Luke went shopping! Not the fun shopping, the type where you buy DIY stuff. He told me to go and get a Phillips screw; I didn't even know where to start!

I walked up to a guy who seemed to know what he was looking at and taped him on the arm He turned around and looked me straight in the eye's.

As I looked him deep in the eye's I felt something, strange not bad strange but LOVE! I felt like this person I had never even talked to was now my moon, my life and my man.

He smiled the most perfect smile I had ever seen, His white teeth only complemented his perfect tanned skin.

He stretched out his hand and I put my small hand in it. His skin was so hot.

"Hello, I'm Jacob!" His perfect happy voice rang in my ears, I nearly forgot to breath. "You are?" He asked.

"Um, I'm um Mimi." I muttered feeling like a little girl next to him.

"Nice to meet you Mimi. You new here?" He asked me. His voice sent a shiver down my spine.

"Yeah, I have just moved here from LA. You live here?" I asked almost like I was begging to keep the conversation going.

"Yep, with my dad. What you looking for?" He asked me, sensing I was way out of my mind.

"Um Phillips screw. Do you know where to find one?" I asked, He gave me another glance at his award winning smile.

"Sure there here." He told me, pointing to a bad right in front of me. I felt my self blush.

"Thanks." I said. He then grabbed my hand probably to take me to the counter.

"You're hot." I stated.

"I run a little hotter that some people." He tried to explain.

"No I meet you are so hot/fit/ drop dead gorgeous." I said feeling like an idiot straight after.

"Thanks I feel the same way about you." I must be as red as blood right now. "You free to go and get some lunch?" He asked looking kind of nervous.

"Yes! That would be grate!" I said sounding a little bit crazier than a normal person should, "let me just tell my brother." Oh I don't know where he is and no way am I dragging Jacob around until I find him and I did the only thing I could "LUKE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

A few seconds later Luke answered me sounding like he was at the other side of the store. "YEAH!"

"I AM GOING OUT! SEE YOU AT HOME!" I yelled back.

"OKAY!" He said.

Jacob just stud there in fits of laughter.

"Let's go!" I growled.

"Ok. Sorry let's go." He grabbed my hand and let me to his car, we got in and he set of driving.

He took me to a little restaurant near the cost called 'FAT FOOD' It was a nice looking building and It was VERY nice inside, It had around 20 tables all covered with blue table clothes an old woman showed us to are sits.

"May I take your order?" she asked when she came back.

"I will have a cheese sandwich, please!" I said.

"Can I have a cheese and ham sandwich with chips and fish and a pie and…" he looked at me and I shock my head, who could eat that much! "And have a nice day." He finished with a smile.

"Coming right up." And then she walked away.

"Who's you favorite band?" I asked trying to keep conversation.

"Journey!" I LOVE THEM! The conversation just flowed after that.

Until my phone rang, my heart stopped and I knew who it was.

I answered it.

"Hello." I asked scared to the bone, Jacob grabbed my hand and stroked it with her thum.

"Hello is this Mimi blunt?" he asked.

"Yes, is this my doctor?" I asked.

"Yes, Mimi I am sorry to tell you that the result of your tests shows you have Leukemia." The phone went dead, I ended the call.

"Did you hear that?" I asked Jacob.

"Yes, sorry." He looked in pain.

"Please don't tell anyone." I begged. This conversion sounded like we where talking about books or something.

"I won't, if you let me help?" He gave me a sad smile.

"You want to help me? You just met me?" I asked stud.

"Please." He begged.

"Do you want to come with me to Chemotherapy I think I may need it?"

**Ok, so what did you think! Do you like it! Should I carry on! Review! Please.**


End file.
